Yule ball
by dizuz
Summary: It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her? Fem!Harry. Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco
1. Prologue

**Title: **Yule ball

**Pairing: **Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her?

**A/N: **English isn't my mother tongue so excuse me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"speak"

_**Prologue**_

The yule ball is in two weeks and I haven't got a date yet. What am I going to do? I hope someone wants to go with me and why can't anybody ask me out?

"Hey Potter want to go to the yule ball with me?"

"Bugger off Malfoy didn't you ask that pug of a girlfriend of yours to the yule ball already?" I asked him.

"Actually no if you mean Pansy that is. We were never together. I wanted to ask you first." He said innocently.

"Let me get back to you Malfoy and I'll answer you later." I answered not really sure of what to say. Of course I went away before he could reply. I only heard a small "don't wait too long Potter".

When I got to the common room I saw Neville my crush since last year ask Ginny Weasley if she wanted to go to the yule ball with him. I ran up t the girls dormitories. What should I say to Draco now that Neville asked Ginny out. Should I say yes. I have to speak to Hermione now. I have to find her. I pick up the Marauder's map from my trunk and see that Hermione is talking to Neville in the common room. So I go down to ask her to come to the dormitories so I can ask her what I should do.

"Muffliato" I say while waving my wand. "So Hermione I don't know what to do. The boy I wanted to ask me had asked someone else and then there is this other guy which I don't like and he asked me to go with him and nobody else has asked me should I say yes to the guy I don't like?"

"Jamie, first of all breathe. To answer your question yes I think you should say yes to this guy. I mean if doesn't work atleast you may make the other guy jealous."

"You're right 'mione. Thank you so much!" I exclaim hugging her.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." I just roll my eyes.

"Alright I'm going to go find him." I say.

"Who is this mysterious guy anyway?" she asks me.

"Surprise. Sorry I can't tell you." I say mysteriously.

000000000000000000

"Draco!" I exclaim.

"Yes, princess" Draco say

"Stop it Draco. I just wanted to say I would love to go to the yule ball with you"

"You know you like it princess."

"No I don't Draco. You know I'm not a princess I'm far from it."

"Oh yeah right I forgot princesses are supposed to be really pretty." he said flirtingly. I slap him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh I guess you won't have a date for the yule ball" I answer as flirtingly.

"Wait Jamie you know I was just kidding right" He says hesitantly.

"So was I Draco" I say while walking away. "Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room at six."


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Yule ball

**Pairing: **Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her?

**A/N: **English isn't my mother tongue so excuse me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Who should Jamie end up with Neville or Draco? Vote on the poll I put up on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"speak"

"Hermione I need your help!" I said panicking.

"What now Jamie? I'm trying to read."

"I need to find a dress to the yule ball! Have you found a dress yet? Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Okay, Jamie calm down. First of all it's a Hogsmeade weekend we'll go then. Second of all you would never believe who asked me out."

"Ron?"

"Haha, no" she said sarcastically.

"Well then I have no clue"

"Viktor Krum asked me and I said yes."

"What!? Nooo. I thought you liked Ron." I said accusingly.

"Well I did, but he never asked me. I bet he is going to ask me or you tomorrow because he doesn't have a date yet"

"Yes that's true. It's almost dinner time let's go."

000000000000000000

Dinner was as usual Ron was shoving food down his throat as if he would never eat anything in his life after the meal. While Hermione and I were talking about everything and nothing. Today's subject dresses.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Hermione asked me.

"I think I want something to match my eyes maybe an emerald coloured dress or maybe something black. Black seems so dark for something this interesting though. I think I want an emerald coloured dress." I answered having a meaning to my dress. The green representing my partner too not just my eyes.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Jamie. I can't wait until tomorrow!" Hermione squealed in a very unHermione like way.

"So do you have a dress yet?" I asked.

"No but I hope that I can find the perfect dress today" She said with a smile.

"I bet most of the boys will fall over their feet when they see you. Especially Ron here" I said while poked Ron in the ribs.

"Oy, what was that for?" He said with his mouth full of what seemed like chicken.

"Nothing" I said innocently. He went back to eating immediately.

"Eating is all he will ever care about" Hermione said laughing.

000000000000000000

In Hogsmeade we went to this shop called Gladrags Wizardwear. There I found the perfect dress it was emerald just like my eyes and had a silver details. It was wonderful. Now I only had to tell Draco what to expect without telling him what I'm going to wear so that we can match. Maybe I can buy him an emerald handkerchief. Hermione put me out of my stupor by saying that she found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful Periwinkle blue colour.

"I bet Ron will be so jealous of Viktor when he sees you. I promise 'mione you'll look beautiful in that dress." I told her truthfully,

"Thank you Jamie you're the best!" She told me while hugging me.

"Thanks I already knew that though" I told her smirking.

"You're starting to sound like Malfoy. Jamie is something wrong? Should we go back so Madam Pomfrey can check on you?" She said fake worryingly.

"Nothing's wrong with me 'mione let's buy these dresses and get going."

000000000000000000

"Hi Draco!"

"Hi Jamie"

"Well I just bought my dress while we were in Hogsmeade." I told him "So, I wanted to tell you that maybe you and I can buy a handkerchief if we find one that is in the same colour."

"Of course. We can go tomorrow. If you'd like that is."

"Yeah sounds good. It's a date." I said walking away."

I didn't realise that I said it was a date before I got back to the Gryffindor common room. When I got back I was so embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wish it had been a little bit longer but otherwise I hope you enjoy. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Yule ball

**Pairing: **Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her?

**A/N: **English isn't my mother tongue so excuse me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Who should Jamie end up with Neville or Draco? Vote on the poll I put up on my profile.

I am soo sorry for not updating earlier but I've been really busy. I started a new school in august and have been busy ever since. Every night I've been studying even on the weekends. Right now I have a break from school so I have finally found some time to write. I want to say that I changed the second chapter a bit because I realised that I made a few mistakes that didn't make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own the Harry Potter franchise. English isn't my mother tongue so if there are any grammar mistake I am truly sorry.

"Draco I've found it!" I exclaimed happily holding up an emerald green handkerchief.

"I never would have guessed that the Gryffindor golden girl chose a Slytherin colored dress." He said jokingly.

"It matches my eyes. That's why I chose an emerald coloured dress."

000000000000000000

"C'mon Draco I want to go to the three broomsticks before they close" I say running towards the three broomsticks.

"Jamie slow down. For someone with so short legs you sure run fast."

"But you gotta move on they close soon."

"Ok Jamie I'll try."

As we arrive. Draco opens the door for me like a gentleman. I say a silent thank you while blushing slightly.

"Jamie what are you doing with the slimy snake over there?" I hear someone say but I ignore him.

"Why are you with him when you could be with me Jamie?" I hear another one say probably that prat McLaggen.

We find a table near the bar and madam Rosmerta comes to us right away to take our orders. Both Draco and I order a butterbeer. He looks deeply into my eyes I'm so focused when I hear someone sits besides me. I break eye contact and sees Neville sit beside me and ask Draco what his intentions with me were. Like an older brother. I haven't thought of Neville much since Draco asked me to the ball. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. I see Hermione and drag her with me.

"He treats me like his little sister!" I sob into her shoulder.

"Who?" She asks.

"The boy I like." I continue. "And Draco is being so sweet to me."

"Wait, wait Draco is the one who is taking you to the ball?" She asks surprised.

"Noo, you weren't supposed to find out yet." I say, annoyed that someone found.

"I understand. So the other boy you like is Neville, right?" Damn Hermione and her stupid ways to know everything.

I don't say anything because she knows she is right. I just say thank you and walk out and sit together with Draco.

"Hi Jamie how are you?" He greets me.

"Yes I'm fine." I answer him. "How are you? What happened to you after I left?"

"You know he talked about all these older brother talks. The hurt her and die kind of stuff."

"Oh, Draco I'm sorry. You shouldn't have gone through that. Are you okay?"

"Yes Jamie don't worry" He said assuringly.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, let's go I can't cope with all the stares I've been given since the time we arrived."

000000000000000000

He walks me to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you Draco I had great fun today." I say blushing. " I'm sorry that Neville had the talk with you."

"It's okay Jamie. I had really fun today too." He tilts my head upwards so that I look into his eyes and then leans forward. He was about to kiss me when the portrait hole opened and Ginny stepped out of it interrupting our almost kiss.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" She asks innocently. There was no secret she had a huge crush on Draco before, but still she said yes when Neville asked her to the ball. Meeting Ginny now reminds me of why I was upset during the Hogsmeade trip.

"Well, I should probably go. I'm meeting with Neville outside of the great hall." She said and left.

"I should probably go in now." I say stepping into the hole.

"See you on Wednesday." I hear him say.


End file.
